1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets, and more particularly, to electrical outlet covers accommodating plugged in electrical plugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical outlets for both home and commercial use are often located outdoors to provide electrical power to electrically operated appliances, tools and other devices regularly or intermittently used outdoors. Unless the outlets are protected by an awning, overhang or other weather protecting element, there exists a substantial possibility that an electrical hazard will be created under certain weather conditions or as a result of various activities in proximity to the electrical outlet. Moreover, such electrical outlets, weather indoor or outdoor, are subject to the presence of various liquid and solid contaminants which may affect operability or compromise safety.
Various covers have been devised for covering or sealing an electrical outlet during nonuse. Electrical outlets, whether for use indoors or outdoors, are generally mounted flush with an adjacent wall surface. Such mounting necessitates that electrical plugs plugged therein extend outwardly from the surrounding wall surface. These plugs may be partially dislodged as a result of inadvertent contact by persons or objects. A partial dislodgement generally exposes the prongs of the electrical plug, which exposure creates an electrical hazard. In an outdoor environment, exposed prongs of plugs plugged into a conventional electrical outlet may create an electrical hazard as a result of rain or particulate matter in contact with an exposed electrical prong.
A cover for enclosing electrical plugs plugged into an electrical outlet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,307. Such a cover provides adequate shielding of an electrical outlet and any electrical plug plugged therein to. The cover is hinged along one edge to the underlying support structure. Since the cover extends from the wall surface it may be bumped or otherwise struck. The impact forces imposed may damage or break the hinge at the single edge of hinge attachment.